Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is the major cause of chronic hepatitis, which can result in life threatening cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma Saito, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:6547-6549 (1990). HCV is mainly transmitted parenterally or percutaneously. Non-parenteral exposure to HCV includes sexual activity, household contact and perinatal exposure. Presently, several drugs are used in the treatment of chronic hepatitis. Interferon (IFN)-α and IFN-β are the only approved therapeutic antiviral agents for chronic HCV infection. Hoofnagle, Adv. Intern. Med. 39:241-275 (1994). Administration of IFN-α may be in combination with ribavirin. Wang and Heinz, Prog. Drug Res. (Spec. No): 79-110 (2001).
Intensive efforts have continued towards the discovery of novel molecules or agents to treat this disease. For example, antisense molecules and catalytic ribozymes have been exploited for their antiviral activities. Wang and Heinze, supra.